Retrouvaille
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: Le combat entre les frères a eu lieu et Sasuke se sent encore plus vide qu'il ne l'était. Mais ses retrouvailles avec son ancien coéquipier sera des plus tumultueuses


Coucou tout le monde, me voilà avec un one-shot. Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un petit lemon vous attend mes lecteurs.

Laissez des com'z cela fait toujours plaisir. En plus cet os date de très longtemps. J'ai longtemps hésité pour le posté, puis je me suis dis pourquoi pas.

Je vous dis bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

* * *

Il était là, seul assis contre le muret, sous une pluie battante. Devant lui, gisait un corps, baignant dans sa marre de sang. Un corps inerte. Un corps sans vie. Un corps mort par le combat acharné qu'avait eu ces deux hommes.  
Il regardait un instant cet homme mort qu'il connaissait si bien autrefois, mais qui lui avait enlevé par la suite les personnes chère à son cœur.  
Il croyait qu'après cette confrontation, il se sentirait soulagé d'avoir accomplis sa vengeance, mais il en était rien. Il ne ressentit encore que du vide, un vide sans fin. Il n'avait eu aucune satisfaction lorsqu'il avait planté son sabre en plein cœur de son adversaire.

Épuisé par le combat, il ne sentit pas la force de se lever et partir de cet endroit maudit. Oui, pour lui cet endroit sera désormais maudit à jamais. Témoin du combat entre d'eux personnes d'une seule et même famille. Il leva sa tête vers le ciel pour y laisser couler les gouttes de pluie qui s'abattirent sur son visage plein de sang. Son regard noir onyx fixait le ciel. Son regard était vide d'émotion. Après tout, il venait de tuer un membre de sa famille. Un sourire ironique se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais cru un jour qu'il y arriverait. Et pourtant, le corps devant lui, prouvait la réussite de sa vengeance.

Toujours les yeux levaient vers le ciel, il songea à lui. A sa vie. Maintenant qu'il avait accomplis son destin, que pouvait-t-il bien faire à présent ? Se tuer ? Non, il voulait encore vivre. Vivre ? Mais pourquoi et surtout pour qui ? Le sentiment de vide en lui s'intensifia et il ferma ses yeux comme pour faire taire cette sensation atroce qui lui dévorait.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et les planta à nouveau dans le ciel. Malgré la pluie, le ciel était magnifique par sa belle couleur bleu. «Comme ses yeux » songea-t-il. Bleu comme les yeux de son ex-coéquipier. Il devait avouer que cela faisait un moment qu'il pensait de plus en plus souvent à son ancien camarades. Et durant son combat, il avait même sentit qu'il avait trouvé la force de se battre en pensant à son ex-coéquipier. Il savait qu'elle était cette sensation. Mais il était trop fier pour le dire.

C'était depuis l'altercation avec son son ancienne équipe, du moins ce qu'il en restait, au repère d'Orochimaru, qu'il l'avait revu sous un autre angle. Mais depuis, il avait sûrement du changer encore. Il se mit à penser, qu'il voulait seulement le voir lui et personne d'autre. Seullui pouvait vraiment le comprendre. Eux deux avait forgé un lien très fort et malgré sa traîtrise face au village , il n'avait pu briser ce lien qu'il avait créé avec lui. « Naruto » pensa-t-il.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et essaya de se lever pour partir de cette endroit maintenant maudit.  
Il avait du mal à se lever, mais il y réussit tant bien que mal. Il commença à partir, mais avant, il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois le corps inerte et d'une dernière parole, dit:

- « Tu ne m'avais pas laissé le choix grand frère. »

Sur ces dernière parole, il s'en alla.

* * *

Non loin de là un jeune homme parcourait la forêt dans une vitesse fulgurante, à la recherche de quelqu'un ou plus précisément de son ancien coéquipier. Il était partit seul sans l'aide de personne. En rentrant à Konoha il aura sûrement droit à une engueulade digne de ce nom par le Hokage

Les minutes , les heures passaient et toujours rien .Il avait se sentiment, il le sentait, il était près de son but. Il le sent, oui il le sent.

Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il sentit un chakra faible à quelques mètres de lui. Il se posa et avança doucement vers la source. Il s'approcha de plus en plus, puis il vit au loin un homme marcher se tenant d'arbre en arbre, la tête rivé vers le bas .

Il s'approcha d'un coup sec et s'arrêta face à lui. Il resta stupéfait devant la personne. Il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver de si tôt. C'était lui. « Sasuke » pensa-t-il. Le jeune homme à la tête baissé sentit une présence et releva sa tête. Ses yeux tombèrent dans deux lagons bleu saphir. Il les reconnu tout de suite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Lui non plus, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer son ancien ami.  
Ils se regardèrent fixement, ne faisant pas attention au temps qui s'écoulait. Leur yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Puis unseul mot ou plutôt un seul nom sortirent de leurs bouches :

- « Sasuke / Naruto » Dirent-ils en même temps.

Soudainement, le brun tomba dans l'inconscience. Naruto le rattrapa de justesse. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers un petit village non loin d'ici.

Arrivée à destination, il marcha vers la petite auberge. Il prit une chambre et transporta son fardeau vers la chambre loué. Il pénétra vers le petit espace et allongea le corps de son ami sur le matelas au sol. Et alla chercher une bassine d'eau et des serviettes pour pouvoir nettoyer les blessures de son ami.  
Il s'installa en tailleur, à ses côtés, attendant que celui-ci daigne se réveiller. D'un air attentif, il regardait ce corps allongé dans les draps blanc qui n'était qu'autre que celui de son ex-coéquipier, mais qui était toujours resté son ami le plus cher, sa famille et la personne qu'il aimait. Oui, il aimait. Il avait ressentit ses sentiments nouveau depuis son départ. Son départ avait était un grand coup de poignard. Mais il s'était toujours promis qu'il le remmènerait. Un sentiment de manque. Un manque de lui s'était installé au fil des années. Et puis il ne pouvait plus caché que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait face à Sasuke, mais bien de l'amour.

La nuit venait de tomber et le brun ne s'était toujours pas réveillé . La fatigue emporta alors le blond et il s'endormit .

Le lendemain se sont des yeux onyx qui s'ouvrirent. Ceux-ci, ils inspectaient attentivement le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne se rappelait pas être venu jusqu'ici. Il tourna ses yeux de l'autre côté et tomba nez à nez dans deux beaux yeux bleu.

- « Salut. » Le salua Naruto. Un long silence s'installa alors. « Je vois , j'aurais beau essayais de te parler ou te demander se qu'il s'est passé, tu ne me répondras pas. N'est ce pas ? »

Toujours rien. Un silence complet s'abattit dans la pièce. Sasuke se contentait de le regard, assis près de lui. Il avait beaucoup changé. Il était devenu plus mature, plus sûre de lui et bien plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ce n'était plus un simple génin qui se trouvait devant lui, mais un homme, un vrai .

- « Je vois, je vois . Alors je vais te laisser , je dois être sûrement, la dernière personne que tu veuilles voir. » S'exclama soudainement le blond.

Il se leva, mit sa veste et regarda une dernière fois d'un air inquiet le brun, puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir une main le rattrape. Surpris, il se retourna et regarda le brun qui s'était levé pour le rattraper. Il était prostré maintenant devant lui, la tête rivée vers le bas.

- « Reste. Reste. » Lui dit-il.

Aucun autre son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il tremblait. De peur ? Non. Mais alors de quoi ? Il prit subitement la main du blond et l'emmena sur le matelas. Ils s'assirent tous deux en tailleur face à face.

- « Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » Lui dit Sasuke.

- « Très bien, vas-y, je t'écoutes. Parles. » L'incita-t-il.  
- « Hum. Quelques mois après que vous soyez venu au repère. J'ai tué Orochimaru. Il ne me servait plus à rien. Il m'a appris ce que je devais savoir. J'ai ensuite créé ma propre équipe. Et avec celle-ci j'ai fais en sorte de retrouver la trace de mon frère. Une fois que je l'ai trouvé. Nous nous sommes battus et je lui ai porté le coup fatal. J'ai tué mon frère. J'ai accomplis ma vengeance. Mon destin. » Conclu-t-il en rivant son regard à celui de Naruto.

C'était bref, mais clair. Nauro ne voulait pas lui encombrer de questions, alors il s'obstina de lui en poser.

- « Je vois. Et est-ce que tu es vraiment satisfait de ce que que tu as accomplis ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

- « Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question stupide ? J'en suis nettement satisfait.

- Mais c'est ton frère. » Lui dit Naruto.

- « Et alors. Il a bien tué mes parents. Ses parents. Sa famille. Alors comparé à moi, ce n'est rien. Il a mérité son sort. Et il le savait que ce jour allait arriver. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

- « Je vois. Je ne te jugerais pas. Tu as fais ce qui te semblé être le mieux pour toi. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es aussi vide que tu l'étais autrefois. » Dit doucement Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda et se dit que le blond n'avait pas tord. Il se sentait dix fois plus vide qui ne l'était avant. Mais la présence en ce moment de Naruto l'apaisé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait que celui-ci reste auprès de lui. Sa présence à cet instant c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il bougea un peu pour s'installer correctement sur le matelas et il constata qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il questionna du regard Naruto et lui demanda :

- « C'est toi qui m'a soigné.  
- Oui. » Affirma d'un signe de tête Naruto.  
- Et comment m'as-tu soigné ?

- J'ai utilisé quelques techniques de guérison que j'ai apprise. Depuis que tu es partit, je n'ai fais que m'entraîner et m'entraîner.  
- Nnh  
- Mais il va falloir que je rentres, ils ne savent pas que je suis partit à ta recherche.  
- Tu es partis sans rien dire ?  
- Oui , comme toi.  
- Tss. Ce n'est pas comparable. Et pourquoi ?  
- Je viens de le dire, c'est simple,c'est pour toi.  
- Mais pourquoi? Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

D'un ton haut et fort que le brun ne lui connaissait pas, Naruto dit:

- « Parce que tu comptes bien plus que tu le crois pour moi et parce que je...je t'aime. Je comprendrais si toi tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment à mon égard mais... »  
- Moi aussi...je crois... Naruto. Ce n'est pas simple. Je m'en suis rendu compte que c'était bien plus qu'un lien fraternelle que je ressentais pour toi. Et tout cela s'est confirmé lors de notre rencontre au repère. Je t'ai vu, là, devant moi. Et j'ai su que tu étais bien plus que cela. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir cela. C'était incontesté. Impossible. » Lui révéla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- « Rien n'est impossible. » Dit alors Naruto doucement.

Il se rapprocha doucement vers lui. Sasuke le regarda s'approcher de lui sans bouger. De toute manière, il ne ressentit aucune envie de bouger. Naruto prit le visage de son ami en coupe et rapprocha le sien faisant rencontrer leurs souffles. Dans un dernier regard le blond plongea ses lèvres délicatement et avec douceur sur celles de Sasuke. C'était doux et bon. Une sensation étrange s'installa en Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais ressentis quelque chose comme cela. C'était tout nouveau. Il ferma ses yeux et apprécia le baiser. Il sentit la langue du bond quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Il lui ouvrit sans contesté et leurs langues se mit à jouaient entre elles. Elles se caressaient, se touchaient, se battaient. Et c'était indéniablement bon. Sasuke se mit à aimer un peu plus cela. Une chaleur agréable s'installa entre eux et leurs mains se mirent en action. Elles parcouraient le corps sous leurs doigts.

Naruto rentra ses mains sous le chandail de son amant et alla caresser le torse ferme et délicat du brun. Il monta un peu plus haut et attrapa entre ses doigts fin, les deux boutons de chairs rose qui ornaient se torse imberbe. Sasuke gémit dans la bouche qui dévorait la sienne. Le touchait l'avait électrisé. Il sentait ses tétons pointaient sous la torture. Il arrêta le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Des petits gémissements sortirent de sa bouche. Naruto continuait de torturé ses pauvres tétons durcis.

Naruto le ré-embrassa encore une fois. Il descendit avec des baisers papillon jusqu'à son cou tout en enlevant son chandail et par la même occasion, le sien. L'une de ses mains, elle caressait chaque parcelle de son torse découvert et l'autre main entreprit d'aller encore torturer l'un des petits chaires rose durcis par le plaisir. Il arrêta le baiser leurs permettant de reprendre leurs souffles et il alla lécher avec envie le téton non torturé. Il se mit à le mordre, le lécher, le sucer et tout ce qui s'en suit faisant gémir un plus fortement Sasuke face à ses agréable sensations. Celui-ci rejeta quelque peu la tête en arrière sous les assauts du blond. C'était délicieux. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à ses attouchements était délectable. Il pouvait sentir son sexe grossir davantage. Et il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. C'était que le blond daigne lui retiré ce vêtement encombrant.

Sa prière fut exaucé lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son amant lui arracher avec ferveur son bas suivit de son boxer. Il était maintenant nu comme un ver face à son ex coéquipier. Il riva son regard vers le sien et ce qu'il lit dans ce beau regard bleu, l'émoustilla plus qu'autre chose. L'envie, le désir, l'amour et tant d'autres sentiments se défilaient dans ce regard, qu'il banda un peu plus.

Naruto lui attrapa les épaules et l'allongea sur le futon et entreprit d'enlever lui aussi ses derniers remparts. Une fois cela fait, il se mit sur le brun qui écarté les cuisses lui laissant le passage. Leurs deux sexes se rencontrèrent et ils gémirent de concert. Naruto mit sa tête dans le coup de Sasuke et se mit à lui lécher. Sasuke mit se mains sur son dos et le caressa. Il sentit le blond se déhancher doucement contre lui. Leurs bassins étaient collés au maximum et leurs sexes se frottaient avec ferveur. Il se mit à se déhancher lui aussi dans le même rythme que le blond lui imposait. Le déhanchement se fit plus rapide et leurs souffles se perdaient. Les gémissements se firent plus fort . D'un mouvement brusque, Naruto prit la hampe de son amant entre sa main et imprégna des lents vas et viens , il descendit ensuite sa tête vers celle-ci pour y déposer un doux baiser sur le gland rougi où du pré-sperme coulait. Le sexe entre sa main frétillé. Sasuke hoqueta. La main du blond dégageait une chaleur plaisante sur son sexe. Il hoqueta encore plus de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la langue tout aussi chaude léchait son membre le faisant gémir un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Il était en extase. Naruto continuait de lécher, puis il le prit ensuite en bouche. La chaleur de sa bouche était encore meilleur. Chaud et humide. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Ses gémissements étaient indécents pour le blond et cela l'excitait davantage. Les vas et viens sur son sexe se fit plus rapide et il se sentit au bord de l'extase.

Au dernier moment le blond se retira et monta vers lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Tout en l'embrassant, il lui caressa son antre encore inviolée. Délicatement il fit tourner ses doigts sur son anus et le caressa légèrement. Sasuke se tendit un peu, mais finit par apprécier le touché. Naruto rompit le baiser et lécha se doigts sous les yeux remplit de désir du brun. Il les descendit ensuite vers la fente de ses fesses qu'il caressa et il pénétra doucement d'un doigt l'antre chaud du brun qui gémit face à cet soudaine intrusion. C'était pas désagréable, mais juste étrange. Il le sentit bouger en lui. Naruto regarda minutieusement le visage rougi par le plaisir de son amant et rajouta directement un second doigt qui crispa le brun. Il les bougea doucement et un cri de pur plaisir sortit de la bouche du brun. Il venait de trouver cette tâche qui allait lui faire voir des étoiles. Il mit un troisième doigts qui passa inaperçu et imprima des mouvements, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. IL était au bord de l'explosion. Mais il voulait tout de suite sentir le sexe de Naruto dans sa chaire et il lui fit bien savoir, quand il prit entre ses doigts le sexe palpitant du blond. Il le branla un peu et il le dirigea vers son antre. Il posa son le gland rougi de son amant contre son intimité et le frotta contre celle-ci et dans un accord silencieux, le blond le pénétra avec lenteur. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire mal. Mais Sasuke gémit plus de plaisir qu'autre chose.

Une fois à l'intérieur il imprima des doux vas et viens. C'était indéniablement bon. Naruto se déhancha doucement, puis de plus en vite. Il sortait, rentrait, sortait et ré-entrait en lui d'un un poussé plus prononcé faisant rencontrer son sexe directement avec le point de non retour. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il se sentit venir et le fit savoir à son amant qui prit en main sa hampe dur. Naruto donna des coups de butoirs encore plus fort. Il sentit lui aussi son apogée et dans un dernier coup, ils se déversèrent tous deux en même temps. Naruto en lui et Sasuke sur leurs torses.

Naruto posa sa tête sur le torse du brun, le souffle saccadé. Sasuke était dans le même état que lui. Il venait de connaître un pur plaisir intense. Il ne dirait pas non pour un second round. Il se mit à caresser la chevelure blond de son amant. Naruto leva sa tête et encra son regard à celui du brun. Leurs yeux à tous deux exprimaient tellement de choses.

La fatigue se fit ensuite sentir, mais avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, ils se dirent trois mots tant attendu.

- « Je t'aime »

_C'était sous cette pluie qu'ils s'étaient séparées et c'est sous la pluie qu'ils se retrouvèrent.  
_

_**FIN**_

_**J'espère que cet os vous a plu. C'est mon premier os que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps, je l'ai quelque peu modifié.**_

_**Review.**_


End file.
